Shangri-La
Shangri-La is the Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is the tenth Zombies map released, and was first released as apart of the Annihilation map pack in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map takes place in an unknown mountain range in the Himalayas. The map introduces some new components to the Zombies mode, including speciality zombies and brand new traps and utilities such as the Mine Cart. A remastered version of the map is available in the Zombies Chronicles add-on for Call of Duty: Black Ops III, along with seven other classic maps. A fractured portion of the map is featured in Revelations. The map appears in the intoductory cutscene of Classified, albeit animated. Overview After some assistance from the celebrities, the Ultimis crew travel to an unknown temple in 1956 once visited by Richtofen in one of his experiments. While there, they must help two explorers named Brock and Gary, who are trapped in a time-loop, to help acquire the Focusing Stone for Richtofen, alongside the fact that they must face limitless hordes of the undead as they continue their journey. Gameplay Shangri-La, although not as large as Call of the Dead, is a moderately sized map with multiple areas and tight spots that are easy to get cornered in. Players spawn in front of the temple, starting with the traditional M1911, with the M14, Quick Revive, and the Olympia available for purchase. Players can open one of two debris, one leading towards the waterfall and the other one leading towards the tunnels and Mine Cart. Both areas lead to the power room, where players have to activate two water levers to activate the water powered generators to get the power on. New features such as the Water Slide and the Mine Cart to help players get around the map quickly. There is also a Mud-Pit Maze near the Water Slide; when the player steps on one of the plates, walls will come down deciding where the player will go, making it a very risky path to take. A new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79 JGb215 makes its debut in this map. It has the ability to shrink zombies and allows the player to kill them just by running into them. The Monkey Bomb returns once again, replacing the other tactical grenades from the previous maps. Two new zombies are introduced, the Napalm Zombie and the Shrieker Zombie. Napalm Zombies are highly volatile and burn when the player comes in close contact with them, dealing extremely high damage. When exploded, they leave behind a pile of napalm, killing any zombie or player that comes in contact with it. They are slow, however, to balance their dangerous nature, and the players in proximity to the Napalm Zombie will feel its heat and their vision will be slightly obscured. Shrieker Zombies, on the other hand, are very fast. They sprint towards the player, and once close enough, let out a sound wave. This sound wave causes the player's vision to become distorted and foggy, returning to normal over time. Killing the Shrieker Zombie will cause surrounding zombies to scream out in pain, clutching their heads and dying. Zombie Monkeys, another enemy, appear; they should not be confused with the Space Monkeys of Ascension. They stay around the Pack-a-Punch Machine temple, and when a Power-Up is dropped they will screech and then go after it. If they pick it up, it will cycle on their back as they run back to the temple. If a player kills the monkey before it can get away, it will drop a randomized power-up. This map also has a major Easter egg, similar to the Casimir Mechanism and the Original Characters Trapped Easter eggs. The Eclipse Easter Egg is a long Easter egg which features the Focusing Stone and Richtofen's plans for it. Weapons Black Ops Black Ops III Perks Features *New utilities: the Mine Cart, the Geysers, the Water Slide, the Reservoir and Mud-Pit Maze. *There are Zombie Monkeys that steal power-ups and then randomize them, dropping the current power-up upon defeat. *This is the first map to feature female zombies. *This is the second map where all eight perks are available. *A new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79 JGb215. *New pressure-activated traps: the Punji Stakes and the Mud-Pit Maze. *The introduction of the Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies. *The return of the Monkey Bomb and the Bowie Knife. *The Spikemore, a variation of the Claymore. (Not available in Black Ops III, replaced with Trip Mines) *A long Easter egg quest, similar to the Original Characters Trapped and Casimir Mechanism Easter eggs. *Randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola Machines, similar to the ones in Shi No Numa except Quick Revive always spawns in the first room and Mule Kick always spawns at the bottom of the waterfall. The rest are separated in two groups: Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper/Widow's Wine, Deadshot Daiquiri, and Double Tap Root Beer randomly spawn underground while Juggernog and Speed Cola randomly spawn above ground. *A way to travel into the past, used extensively in the Eclipse Easter Egg. Easter Egg Musical Easter Egg Call of Duty: Black Ops III A remastered version of Shangri-La is available on Call of Duty: Black Ops III if the player has purchased the Zombies Chronicles map pack. The map has been designed to look very high quality while still maintaining the look and feel of the original. Differences include new better Zombies artificial intelligence, and futuristic Black Ops III-era weapons are now available in the Mystery Box and the walls instead of the Cold War weapons (although some do return in the box), as well as the original wonder weapons. The characters are once again the Ultimis versions of "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The map appears briefly in the introductory cutscene of Classified. The map is animated, and is only really shown for the purpose of demonstrating how the events of Classified came to be. In the cutscene, one can see the 31-79 JGb215, the map's exclusive wonder weapon, as well as the Focusing Stone, which was acquired in Time Travel Will Tell]. Achievements/Trophies Quotes Radios Gallery Singola.png|A view of Shangri-La. Shangri-La Zombies.png|Two Zombies in Shangri-La. PAPLA.png|A picture of the starting room. LaTraps.png|Punji Stakes Napalm Zombie close up Shangri-La CoDBO.png|Napalm Zombie Annihilation-shangri-la-screen-08-large.jpg|A Shrieker Zombie shrieking. WaterFall.png|A picture of the waterfall and the bridge. Monkups.png|Two Carpenter power-ups. The green one is normal while the red one is a random one the Zombie Monkey carries. Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Takeo riding the Water Slide. Newbeastr.png|Zombie Monkey 31-79 JGb215 BO Zombies.png|31-79 JGb215 New wondr wepon unkown.jpg|The 31-79 JGb215 being used against a zombie. Shangri-La Loading Screen.png|The Shangri-La Loading Screen. Notice the Ascension and Call of the Dead loading screens visible in the upper left corner, as well as advertisements on the left side, These advertisements make up part of the Moon loading screen. Shangri-La Room 1 Revelations BO3.png|Shangri-La in Revelations. Shangri-La History BO3.jpg|Treyarch's official tweet on Shangri-La's background. Shangri-La Loading Screen BO3.png|Shangri-La's loading screen in Black Ops III. Shangri-La View BO3.png|Promotional image used for the Zombies Chronicles DLC showcase of the map. Videos Call of Duty Black Ops Annihilation - In The Jungle|Shangri-La Trailer How To Pack A Punch Tutorial Shangri La Zombies Annihilation Map Pack Call of Duty - Black Ops - Zombies - Shangri-La - First Gameplay|Gameplay. Trivia *Richtofen is holding the Golden Rod obtained during the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *Shangri-La's definition is any place where one can find complete bliss, delight, and peace. Ironically, this is the complete opposite of what the players are to find in Shangri-La. **Shangri-La is another name for Shambhala, a mythical city/utopia hidden somewhere in Inner Asia. *When raising the stairs for the Pack-a-Punch machine, on the side of the stairs there will be a spinning skull figure moving its way to the top. When it reaches the top, the water will drop down. *While still randomly decided, the Mystery Box can only spawn in two places at the start of the game, the Cave and the Waterfall. *Some pods can be found in the cave. Those pods are the same as the ones that can be found in Kino der Toten. *On the altar in which the Focusing Stone is located, two skulls appear. The skull to the Stone's left will show no bullet marks if shot, unlike the one on the right. **The skull on the left looks like an alien's and the one on the right looks like a Neanderthal's. *In the Shangri-La trailer, Tank Dempsey can be seen shooting the Olympia three times before reloading. *There are four unused teleporter boxes under the map. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps